


Rekindling

by tiffanyrae09



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanyrae09/pseuds/tiffanyrae09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been years since the second curse and Emma brought Marian back to ruin Regina's life. But when Henry leaves for college she is left all alone and decides to rebuild her relationship with Emma. Little does she know that she is going to get a little more than she bargained for. SWANQUEEN. Rated M and E for later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, and it is definitely a work in progress. This will progress kind of slowly, almost agonizingly because I feel like that's what the writers and producers are doing to us on the show. We all know SwanQueen is end game, why don't they? Anyway, feedback is appreciated and I hope to continue this. It's kind a sneak peak at the beginning of Emma and Regina finally putting the past behind them. THANKS :)

Regina sat naked in front of her vanity staring at a woman she hardly recognized. Hair wet from her shower, matted to the sides of her face and neck. It had been six years since Robin had ditched her for Marian, six years since her best friend betrayed her, and six years since Regina remembered having a purpose in life. 

She examined her face in the mirror, eyes sunken in and cheeks sallow. She admitted she was far too thin even for her liking. Sighing, she stood gathering the towel she had let fall to the floor in a heap. 

She tossed the towel in the hamper and walked to her closet. She flipped on the light and eyed her clothing. Regina felt defeated, the familiar dull ache setting in as she was reminded of her duties as former mayor. She walked into the closet lightly brushing her hand over her expensive suits and dresses. She longed for simpler times.

But she had done this to herself, hadn’t she? Was she really the cause of her own pain after so many years of blaming all the wrong people? Tears welled in Regina’s eyes, but she refused to cry anymore. Instead she sighed and pulled out a dress she hadn’t worn in a long time. It was dark navy and hit right above the knee. She remembered buying it for Henry’s sixteenth birthday party. She picked up the pumps to match and headed out of the closet. 

Checking the time, it was 9:15 and she had about an hour to finish getting ready. It was parents’ day at the community college just outside of Storybrooke. It only took her about forty-five minutes to get there, but she was not going to miss it. 

This was Henry’s first year in college. The last few years were a blur to Regina, but when it came to her son she tried her best to still be there for him even when she would rather hide in her vaults from the rest of the world. 

Regina hurriedly finished getting ready and as she was grabbing her keys her phone rang from deep inside her purse.

“Shit,” she dropped the keys from the ringing startling her and grumbled as she dug for her phone. 

“Hello?” 

“Mom? Where are you? Please tell me you’ve left the house. I really don’t want you to be late.” 

Henry’s words came out in a rush and Regina had to smile. Her son hated to be late to anything. 

“Hello to you too, Henry.” 

Regina loved that regardless of everything going on in her life, her son was still able to brighten her day. 

“Mom, hi, seriously? Are you on your way?” 

He sounded stressed. Regina frowned, it was only the second month of the semester and already Henry seemed wound tight. She hated being away from him. 

“Yes, darling, I am leaving the house.” 

Regina could seemingly feel Henry’s tension dissipate at her words. She chuckled,  
“Dear, you worry too much.”

“Ugh, whatever. Emma is already here, so please hurry.” 

Regina’s breath hitched at the mention of Henry’s other mother, Emma. She tried to keep her distance from her former best friend as much as she could. 

“Mom? Did you hear me? I said Emma was already here.”

“Yes, Henry, I heard you. I’m on my way. I love you.” She smiled.

“Yeah, I love you too.” 

With that, Regina ended the call and put the car in reverse. 

 

Regina arrived to the school in record time. She parked her Mercedes in the directed spot by the volunteers and made her way toward the front lawn where everyone was gathering.

She looked, but didn’t spot Henry. She was about to pull out her phone to call when she caught a glimpse of long blonde hair let down in waves and red leather jacket. Undoubtedly Emma, Regina gathered her bearings and made her way over to her son’s other mother. 

“Emma!” Regina called loudly. The blonde hair whipped around at the sound of her name. Emma spotted Regina and smiled awkwardly waving her over in her direction. 

“Hey, Regina. Glad you could make it.”

Regina scoffed, “Of course, I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Emma dropped her gaze to the ground, obvious guilt and trepidation still lingering between the two. Regina made a deal with herself right then and there to dissipate the awkwardness between her and Emma, if not for her own sanity, then for the sake of Henry. 

Henry was starting a brand new chapter in his life and the last thing he needed was to worry about whether his mothers got along or not.

“Liste-“ 

“Emma-“

They both started at the same time and Regina stopped and laughed a bit. 

“Please, you first,” Emma said quietly, still not making direct eye contact. 

Regina looked at her, studying her face. Her eyes were sad and Regina hated that she felt for the woman. Regina sighed realizing this wasn’t just for Henry’s benefit to let bygones be bygones. 

“I’ve decided that, if not for just our sakes, then mostly for Henry’s, that we should try to not let the past interfere in our lives anymore.”

Emma was shocked. This was not what she had expected to hear from a woman who had hated her, and rightfully so, for the better part of six years.  
“Well, do say something dear? I have been trying to get you to shut up since you showed up at my doorstep eight years ago.” 

Regina smiled, but Emma was having trouble believing if she could so easily just let this go. She had barely spoken ten words to the woman in two years. Regina turned away at the awkward silence settling in between them. The wind picking up and her hair flying into her face. 

Emma realized how much this was hurting Regina and how it couldn’t have been easy for her to swallow whatever pride or dignity she still carried. 

“Regina, I,”

“MOM!! Finally. I didn’t think you were ever going to make it. Come on they are starting to do the tours and I want you to meet my roommate.” Henry hugged her too quickly and grabbed both his mothers’ hands. 

Emma caught Regina’s eyes and they had a silent agreement to talk about this at a later time, but for now their time was reserved for the person who mattered most in their lives. Their son.


	2. Chapter 2

They spent most of the day following Henry around to local hang-outs and places where he and his friends liked to go.

Eventually, they ended the day by taking Henry to dinner and making him promise to not let school get to him and reassuring him their doors were always open.

“I know mom, seriously. This is definitely an adjustment considering how close our family is, but I think this will be good for me.” 

Henry tried to make them not worry about him, especially when all he did was worry about Emma and Regina. Now that he wasn’t there to run interference he was afraid of what might happen.

“As long as you two can get along,” He started, “then I won’t have anything to worry about but school and girls.” He grinned trying to make light of a serious situation.

Regina scowled at him, the thought of her tiny little baby dating girls set her on end.

“Henry, don’t worry about me and Emma. We will get along just fine, right Emma?”

Emma was in a daze, thinking hard. She couldn’t stop thinking about what Regina had said earlier, or why? Did she have an ulterior motive? What was she planning?

“Emma?” Regina tried to pull her out of her thoughts to no avail.

“Ma? Earth to Emma.” Henry placed his hand on her shoulder drawing Emma from her daze. 

“What? Sorry. Um, yeah. We will be fine Henry, don’t worry.” Emma forced a smile and made eye contact with Regina.

Damn those eyes. Emma was always able to get so lost in Regina’s dark pools. They drew her in trying to read what was behind whatever she was masking. 

The intensity behind Emma’s stare made Regina blush slightly and she cleared her throat. 

“On that note,” Regina said, “I think it’s about time we get our college student back to his dorms.” 

Regina waved the server down signaling for the check. The waiter brought the check and Regina reached for her card.

Emma moved at that, “No Regina, let me get this.”

“Absolutely not. It’s not every day our baby boy goes off to college. You can get the next time.” 

With that Regina winked trying to lessen the awkwardness of the situation, instead making Emma uncomfortable. What was her game?

Taking Henry back to the dorms, they sat in the car not wanting to say goodbye. 

“You’ll call us at least once a week, right?”

“Yes, mom, seriously I’ll be fine.” Henry sighed getting out of the back seat. 

Regina and Emma both rose from the car to hug him goodbye. Emma was first, ruffling Henry’s hair as he pulled out of the hug.

“Be good, Kid.” Emma smiled not believing this young man was her son. 

Regina watched the exchange between Emma and her son, envious of the connection her and Henry will never quite have. 

Henry hesitated going to Regina to give her a hug. He worried about her being all alone in the mansion. 

“Come here, dear.” She smiled reassuringly. 

Regina hugged Henry tight not wanting to let go. Eventually, he started to pull away and Regina’s eyes filled with tears at the thought of her baby boy becoming a man.

“Be good, my darling.”

Henry smirked, “You too, mom.”

Henry walked up the stairs to his dorm waving to his moms. Regina turned to Emma awkwardly. 

“So,” Emma sighed. Regina gave her a slight smile. When had she grown into this person who was willing to just let things go? Granted it had taken a few years for her to get her bearings together, but wasn’t a relationship with her son’s mother more important? 

There was a time in Regina’s life, just after Zelena that she believed her and Emma to be best friends. She loved spending time with her, sometimes too much time. She often wondered if there could ever be more between the two.

Thinking that it’s probably all lost in thought now, couldn’t she try to rebuild the relationship if not for Henry, then for herself? 

Regina suddenly didn’t want to lose her company with the night ending. 

“Hey, you want to grab a drink?” Regina asked in a rush. 

Emma stared at her disbelieving. Now she was asking if she wanted to get a drink? This was bizarre. This was not the Regina she knew. It had taken three years when Emma first got here for Regina to open up to her, and she royally fucked that up. 

Regina grew uncomfortable in the awkward silence and the doubt that shone behind Emma’s eyes set her on end. She stood her ground, growing irritated. 

“It’s just a question, Miss Swan. If you would like to return home then so be it-“

That snapped Emma out of whatever trance she was in.

“No, no. I mean yes, yes I would like to get a drink.” 

She wasn't about to let this opportunity get away from her. Regina was giving her the chance to make things right and she was going to do whatever possible in order for her to see how sorry she has been. She will never forgive herself for inflicting the hurt that she did.

Emma went through a rough period after bringing Marian back from dead, literally. She grew depressed and her mother and father thought it was because she was losing her friend. But Regina was more than that to her right? She was co-parenting her son. 

Still, Emma couldn't help but feel jealous whenever she saw her and Robin together in town. She had no reason to be jealous, she had Killian. But it was because Regina was choosing to spend time with Robin and that he received her attention that made her jealous. Why couldn't she give her that same attention?

What the fuck is wrong with me? Emma had thought. Did she have feelings for Regina, or was it residual because she had raised her son? These questions still plagued her and resurfaced as they rode together to find a bar. 

"Do you have a preference, Miss Swan?" Regina driving, looked over at her passenger through her peripheral vision. She sighed, what was she getting herself into? 

"No you can pick." Emma was lost in her thoughts, she looked over at Regina. Noticed how sad her eyes were and how tired she looked. Emma frowned realizing that it was probably because of that she looked like that. Still, she couldn't deny that Regina was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen in her life. Her red plump lips, dark eyes, shiny hair, curves that could go on for days. 

Emma mentally shook her head. What was wrong with her? Why was she looking at her this way? 

Regina felt Emma's eyes on her and could feel her neck creeping with a slow blush. Thank god the car was dark. 

Regina pulled in to the first restaurant she saw that didn't look like a dive bar and parked the car. She cut the engine and sighed. Were they really going to hash all of this out after six years? Regina was already exhausted at the thought. She needed a drink if this was going to happen. 

Emma cleared her throat and grab her door handle as she turned to Regina, "Ready?" 

Regina smiled inwardly, 'Ready as I'll ever be' she thought to herself as she got out of the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, they ended up at a bar and I'm sure you can imagine what will happen next with alcohol in the mix ;) thanks for reading!


End file.
